Omnitrix Alien Showdown
...Is a new arena battle-type series by Anon. Intro Round 1: Aliens Attacking Intro Guy: There will certainly be a Ben 10 Omnitrix Alien Fight that you just have to find out who'd win. Articguana vs. Spitter. Echo Echo vs. NRG. Bloxx vs. Feedback, or any other? Then look no ferther than here, as we go through countless battles between two Omnitrix Aliens as we go to the finals to see who is Ben's Ultimate Alien. Now lets give way for some breath-taking fights between two Omnitrix Aliens to see who would win in Omnitrix Alien Showdown! Guy: Round 1: Aliens Attacking! Round 2: Violence of the Villains Intro Guy: There will certainly be a Ben 10 Villain Fight that you just have to find out who'd win. Vilgax vs. Vulkanus. Khyber vs. Highbreed. Giant Vilgax vs. Diagon, or any other? Then look no ferther than here, as we go through countless battles between two Villains as we go to the finals to see who is Ben's Ultimate Villain. Now lets give way for some breath-taking fight between two Villains to see who would win in an Omnitrix Alien Showdown! Guy: Round 2: Violence of the Villains! Episodes Round 1: Aliens Attacking Round 2: Violence of the Villlains This new season season nicknamed "Violence of the Villains" is currenttly being produced. It is estamated to have 18 episodes. The Fighters are all villains. #Vilgax vs. Vulkanus #Khyber vs. Aggregor #Khyber's Dog vs. Malware #Psyphon vs. Krabb #Conn Edwards vs. Driscoll #Diagon vs. Aggregor #Khyber vs. Dr Psychpos #Khyber vs. Malware #Vilgax vs. Malware #Giant Vilgax vs. Giant Malware # Vilgax vs. Highbreed # Khyber vs. Highbreed #Zs'Skayr vs. Malware # # #Khyber vs. Vilgax #Diagon vs. Vilgax #Diagon vs. Giant Vilgax Round 3: The Ultimate Showdown This is the final season of the series which will include 31 episodes. '' * Swampfire vs. SevenSeven * Echo Echo vs. Argit *Humungousaur vs. Highbreed * Four Arms vs. Vilgax * Big Chill vs. Vulkanus * Big Chill vs. Khyber * Echo Echo vs. Dragon Robot *Feedback vs. Malware * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ultimate Big Chill vs. Charmcaster * Ultimate Humungousaur vs. Ultimate Aggregor * Ultimate Echo Echo vs. Ultimate Kevin * Heatblast vs Vilgax *Way Big vs. Giant Vilgax *Diagon vs. Ultimate Way Big *Diagon vs. Alien X *Alien X vs. Ultimate Ben Specials/Movies *Alternate Timeline *The Negative Aliens Crossover Round: Rex Rush ''This is an crossover featuring Genarator Rex. It has 10 episodes. These episodes arn't as long as the usual ones. #Humungousaur vs. Smack Hands #Echo Echo vs. Slam Cannon #Diamondhead vs. Big Fat Sword #Rath vs. Punk Busters #Big Chill vs. Boogie Pack #XLR8 vs. Rex Ride #Benmummy vs. Blaster Canster #Four Arms vs. Funchucks #Goop vs. Bad Axes #Way Big vs. Rex Salazar Co-writers *UH *UEEF09 Co-writing As you can imagine, with their being so many episodes, I'm gonna need help. Write a fan-made battle and possibly become a co-writer! Please refer to "Omnitrix Alien Showdown/Fan-made Layout" for help with the episodes layout. For Fun # Aliens who have been Hosts *Alien X *Ultimate Ben *Eon *Zombozo *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo *Way Big *Aggregor *Vilgax *Khyber *Diagon Fan List You know the drill. OR DO YOU? * Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure